Kittasia: Mother of Goku
by Kaiokenx3
Summary: Kittasia's journey to Earth to find her son!  .
1. Chapter 1

Kittasia: Mother of Goku

Chapter One

Kittasia looks through the window of her space pod as she heads straight through Earth's atmosphere. She turns on her scouter to check the atmosphere and gravity of the planet. "Hm, what a weak gravity..", she mumbles to herself as she steps out of the pod. Kittasia stretches out her arms and back ad she wraps her tail around her waist contently. "What a dump..", she says as she looks around at the dry, desert area where she landed. "I can't believe Kakarot is staying here as long as he is without carrying out his purpose.", she mumbles as she pushes a button on her scouter."Oh, wow! Now theres something to be excited about, it seems that there is a power lever of 350 nearby. I better go check it out." Kittasia flies towards the coordinates her scouter points to her.

Meanwhile, Vegeta is training nearby. He takes a break and sits on a sandy rock as he wipes the sweat off his brow with the back of his wrist. He sees a figure approaching his way from a distance. Vegeta then stands his guard and gets in a fighting position. The figure lands in front of him and kneels down. "Prince Vegeta," Kittasia says as she bows her head in respect for her long-lost prince. Vegeta loosens back to his relaxed stance and smirks down at the warrior in front of him. Kittasia stands upright and meets eye contact with the smug prince, "My name is Kittasia, and I am a Saiyan. I have come here to Earth to find my son." Vegeta looks at her in surprise after she told him this. "What makes you think that you'll find your son here, on this planet? He probably got destroyed along with our planet.", he tells her as he straightens his posture. "Well, you see, he was sent here from Planet Vegeta right before it got destroyed.", she explains. Vegeta then asks, "Wait, what would your son's name be?" "His name is Kakarot. Do you, by any chance, know him?", she asks as she straightens herself back to her feet. The prince then replies, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I can tell you what direction to go in to find him.", he says as he smirks. He continues, "If you start from here and keep going north, your scouter should pick up his energy about ten miles in." Kittasia then gets a happy look on her face, as if she couldn't believe that all of it was really happening. She kneels down and tells Vegeta, "Thank you, my prince, my honor is to you eternally." She turns on her scouter and stands upright again. She prepares to fly north, when all of a sudden, Veegeta stops her with a question, "You said you were a Saiyan, correct?" She looks at him, shocked that he would even ask such a question, "Yes, I am a Saiyan, why do you ask?" He looks at her eyes and replies, "Well, it's just that most Saiyans have black eyes, and your eyes are blue." Kittasia looks at him and explains, "Yes, I am aware that my eyes are unlike other Saiyans', and so is my personality." She continues, "You see, _most_ Saiyans are tough, firm warriors. I have always had a gentle personality. It really is strange, I guess.", she says as she runs her fingers through her short, black hair. "Indeed, it really is…oh well, go find Kakarot now, and get out of my hair.", he scoffs as he turns around and gets back to training. "Yes, Prince Vegeta.", she says as she continues her flight north towards Kakarot's location.

Kittasia keeps flying until her scouter informs her with Kakarot's power level. She pushes a utton on her scouter to see his coordinates and heads the way to Kakarot. "Ahh, here we are.", Kittasia says as she stops in front of Kakarot's house. She walks up to the door and knocks, trying to be polite and contain her excitement. Chi-Chi goes and answers the door. She can't help but scream when she catches sight of Kittasia. It isn't suprising, really. She is covered in battle scars, three on her face, and four more on her neck are the most visible. Underneath her clothing, there are many more. She tries to calm her down by telling her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you! I'm not here to hurt you, I'm just looking for Kakarot. I was actually hoping that he was here, if not, that means I'll need to get a new scouter!", she csays as she chuckles nervously. Chi-Chi gets an angry look on her face and yells to Kittasia, "Oh, no! If you think that you could so much as lay a _finger_ on my husband, you've got another thing coming! I know all about you evil Saiyans, and I am **NOT **going to let you hurt _my _Goku!", she screams as she walks towards Kittasia. 'Goku? Who is that?', Kittasia thinks to herself. She says to Chi-Chi, "Sorry to intrude, but I didn't realize that I had the wrong house. You see, I was just looking for my son, Kakarot, and I thought that my scouter had picked up his energy here. I must be mistaken.", she says as she wraps a piece of cloth around an oozing scar as her tail unwraps around her waist. "Wait, your…son?", Chi-Chi asks softly. Kittasia focuses her attention back on Chi-Chi and nods her head, "He was sent here as a baby before our home planet, Vegeta, got destroyed.", she says as she tightens the cloth around her scarred arm. "I haven't seen him since. Most Saiyans just leave their children once they're born, but it just felt wrong trying to leave them. My other son, Raditz, is now dead, and so is my husband, Bardock, so now Kakarot is all I have left.", she tells Chi-chi with tearful eyes. Chi-Chi then tells her, "Umm…hold on just a second, I'll be right back." She goes inside the house. 'How am I supposed to know she isn't trying to deceive me? I know how those Saiyans can be..but still, I feel as if I can trust her…', Chi-Chi thinks to herself. While she's inside, she grabs some medicine and cotton balls to clean up Kittasia's wounds with. "Hey, Chi-Chi, is someone here?", Goku asks as he walks into the kitchen. Chi-Chi looks up but doesn't say anything. What was she supposed to say? 'Oh hey, your long-lost mother, who may not be your mother is waiting for you outside.'? She goes back outside while Goku was too busy raiding the fridge to notice anything else. She sees Kittastia tearing off the bottom half of her shirt to wrap around another ozzing wound on her leg. "Haha, these suckers are leaking blood like crazy ever since I got here. I guess since I've been sitting in my space pod for so long, the blood is just now getting to the scars.", she says as she tightens the cloth. Chi-chi goes up to Kittasia and puts some alcohol on a cotton ball and dabs her wounds. "here, this should clean up the wounds.", Chi-Chi explains to Kittasia. Goku walks out of the house and stretches his arms. He looks at the visitor and yells, "Ahh! S-she's got a t-tail! She's a Saiyan! Stay away from her, Chi-Chi!" Both Chi-Chi and Kittasia look up to see Goku, who is frantically yelling at Chi-Chi. 'That hair…', Kittasia thinks to herself. "There is defiantly something familiar about his hair..", she mumbles quietly to herself. "Goku, it's okay. I'm just treating her wounds.", Chi-Chi explains to Goku. "Kakarot.", Kittasia says as she looks up at Goku. "You are Kakarot, are you not?" goku stands his guard and gets in a fighting stance, prepared for any attack she may use against him. "What's it to you?", he asks in a firm voice. Kittasia stands up and wraps her tail back around her waist. "It really is you, isn't it?", she asks, already knowing the answer, but she is still in a state of shock. Tears of joy stream down the side of her face and she winces slightly when they pass her leaking scars. She walks towards her son, but he then warns her, "Don't come any closer until you explain why you're here.", he keeps a firm voice and stance.

Kittasia comes back to reality from her state of shock and wipe the tears from her face, smearing blood across her cheeks while she does. "I'm sorry, my name is Kittasia, I'm a Saiyan warrior from the planet Vegeta. You are my son, Kakarot.", she tells him nervously, as if she was telling him bad news. "Hmf.", Goku scoffs in disbelief. "That isn't possible. My mother was killed when our planet was destroyed. Along with my father." She swallows her tears, trying hard not to remember that dreadful day. She tells Goku, "On the day our planet got destroyed, your father, Bardock, went completely mad. He was so sure that he could see the future. He said that he saw how Frieza would destroy our planet, and he also saw how you are the one who avenged your father's name by taking Frieza down with him. That day, was a terrible, horrible day. Bardock risked his life to save Planet Vegeta, but he just wasn't strong enough. He never even stood a chance. I insisted on going out to fight Frieza with him, but he wouldn't let me go. I begged and begged, then he finally said he'd let me go. He told me to be careful and lifted my chin up and kissed me. That was the last time I saw him. After that kiss, all I remember was a distinct pain in my neck and blacking out. When I regained consciousness, I was in a space pod, leaving what should have been Planet Vegeta, but when I looked back to where it should have been, it was just an empty space. Nothing was left but Frieza's spaceship. That bastard, Frieza, I can't believe we had led our whole lives trusting in him.", Kittasia says as she gets a sad look on her face. She continues, "I only found out Bardock was dead because I heard Prince Vegeta talking to Nappa about 'the crazy guy who saw the future', I could only assume they were talking about my husband. Then, my scouter switched to Frieza's connection and he was ranting on to his men about how he thought a 'filthy Saiyan monkey' could muster up the courage to try to go against him and his rule.", she can't hold her tears back any longer and she doesn't even try to stop them from streaming down her cheeks. Goku loosend his posture and walks over to his mother and gently helps her to inside his house. Chi-Chi c;ears a spot for her on the couch. "Here, sit.", Chi-Chi offers Kittasia as she pats the cushion of the couch. "No, I wouldn't want to ruin your nice furniture by getting blood all over it.", Kittasia says as she dries up her tears.

"Hey, dad, who's over?", Gohan says sleepily as he walks out of his room. Goku's attention draws away from his mother, and he turned to focus on Gohan. "Gohan, get back in your room.", he tells him. Gohan, not fully understanding, asked him in reply, "Aww, but _daadd_.." Then Kittasia asks Goku, "Is the your son?". He replies, "Yes, his name is Gohan.". She walks towards her gradson to see him, but the closer she got to him, he backed away. "You better stay away from me and my family", he tells her firmly, but inside, he was still shaking from her appearance. All he could think of was all the damage to Saiyans had caused all those years ago. "Gohan! I thought your mother taught you how to _properly_ greet someone!", Goku snaps for Gohan to be polite, yet he can understand why Gohan had stood guard. "Yes, sorry, dad.", Gohan says as he shakingly loosens his stance and he properly greets Kittasia, "Hello, my name is Gohan.", he says as he bows his head in respect. Kittasia looks at her grandson, in a sort of shocking happiness, that she never thought that she would ever see her son again, let alone, _ever_ see her grandson. It's true, she does have the warrior in her, like a Saiyan, but, unlike the others of her kind, she had developed a sort of gentle personality.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, this is going to be a real short chapter..school has been a BITCH XD, **

**The following is a non-profit fan-based fanfiction. Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT, are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release. XD**

Kittasia: Mother of Goku

Chapter Two: Reunions

"Gohan's a nice name.", Kittasia tells her grandson. Her voice shaking, but not out of sadness or fear, but out of pure joy. Gohan is still shaking at her sight. Who wouldn't be? She has many scarsand cloths soaked in blood around her arms and legs. Her cheeks are covered in a layer of both blood and tears, and to top it all off, she's a Saiyan. Gohan had every reason to be worried, but he trusted that she was harmless to him, or else, why would his father have told him to be polite towards her? Kittasia looks back at Goku and Chi-Chi in the living room and smiles. She is so happy and grateful to be reunited with her son again.

Chi-Chi gets a damp cloth for Kittasia to clean herself up with. When Kittasia goes to the washroom, she looks in the mirror in shock. 'Wow! I looked like _this_ the _whole_ time? No wonder why everyone was afraid of me..', she thinks. Once she cleans up her wounds, she looks at herself in the mirror. She examines the two scars on her neck that Bardock gave to her before he left to fight Frieza. It's Saiyan tradition for the male to leave two bite-marked scars on their mate's neck to proclaim their marriage. At least, that's how it _was_ until Frieza made it illegal for Saiyans to wed. He felt as if love was just a distraction to a warrior, so Kittasia and Bardock got 'married' in secret. Kittasia would always cover the scars with her hair, but after Bardock and all the other Saiyans died, she felt as if it just didn't matter anymore. So she cut her, what used to be long, black hair and made it short. If Bardock were still alive, he would be so angry with her; he loved her long hair and the way it fell so delicately off her shoulders. Also, how she looked so different from all the other Saiyan women. Bardock sure was lucky to have her, and he was fully aware of it.

Kittasia opens the door and exits the washroom. She walks back into the living room where her 'family' is. They are the only ones that she can refer to as family now. When she reaches the living room, she feels dizzy and blacks out.

When Kittasia awoke, she saw Chi-Chi standing over her, wetting a cloth to put on Kittasia's forehead. Kittasia looks around the room. 'This must be their bedroom.', she thought as she looks around at the decorations set up. 'Strange, though, Earth décor is _a lot_ different from those on Planet Vegeta were.', she thinks. Chi-Chi looks back at Kittasia and says, "Oh, I see you're finally awake." Kittasia sits up ad Chi-Chi gives her water to drink. She continues to say, "You blacked out. I guess you lost more blood than we thought. I gave you some medicine to help replenish your body with the nutrients it was craving, so you should be just fine.", she explains.  
>This is a really beautiful room, Chi-Chi.", Kittasia says. She continues, "I bet you were the one who decorated it, Saiyan men have no sense of anything that looks good.", she chuckles. "Ha, tell me about it,", Chi-Chi replies. "Goku doesn't even know what kind of clothing is proper to wear in public.", she tells Kittasia as she gives her a smile. "Goku…", Kittasia mumbles quietly. "Hm..?", Chi-Chi asks Kittasia, not sure if she had heard her correctly the first time. "Goku..", Kittasia repeats herself, "is that his new name?", she asks Chi-Chi in wonder. Chi-Chi replies, "Well, apparently, Kakarot is his Saiyan name, but once he came to Earth, he got named Goku, so now everyone but Vegeta calls him by his Earth name." Kittasia looks up in in surprise, "So you know Prince Vegeta?", she asks in shock. "Hmf, <em>prince<em> is right! He's so full of his pride, he's practically wallowing in it!", she laughs. Kittasia chuckles, "Yeah, being the strongest Saiyan warrior since birth _would_ boost your pride up." Chi-Chi replies, "Ha, Vegeta _may _think that he's the strongest but that is definitely not the case."

Goku walks into the room. "Oh, so she's finally awake?", he asks Chi-Chi. "How long, exactly, have I been out for?", Kittasia asks. Chi-Chi replies before Goku gets a chance to, "Well, for about, uh, I'd say..two or three hours." "Wow! Really? That long?", Kittasia yells, surprised. "Oh no, that means..", Kittasia stutters in fear, "he's going to be here soon..", she whispers quietly. "What? Who? Who is going to be here soon? What are you talking about, Kittasia?", Chi-Chi asks frantically. "There's no time to explain, we all need to get out of here before he comes." Chi-Chi gets Gohan and they all start to head out of the house. When they open the door, they see a large figure in front of them. 'Shit, he's already found me.", Kittasia thinks.

**:O Who is this mysterious person? What are Kittasia's secrets? Find out next Dragonball Z Fanfiction! XD**


End file.
